what will she say
by Starlight798
Summary: Miele is a angel and her sister does not now what she is going to think . ps i put a little of season 6 of winx club in here too. pss, season 1 of angels freinds.
1. Chapter 1

a/n any one now the angels and devils prof please say in review.

Miele was on her bed looking at a picture of flora wondering what she will think if she told her . Then Sweet came in . miele sweet said yea miele said the prof. wants said

in the class room

miele there is somthing on your mind that you want to talk about. prof said yes miele said i never told my sister somthing. miele said hmm go take a break and go back home and talk to her. but miele said but got cut off. raf , urie , sweet and miki will go with you. you can leave tomorow. prof said ok everyone said a/n sorry for it being short i will write more in the next chapter later :)


	2. Chapter 2

a/n im baaaaaacccckkkk! sorry i love doing that. :) to the story ;)

In the winx's room

tecna got a call from timmey he invited them to come train with them at linphea college and they said yes . Then flora's phone rang it was miele . hi flora umm are you busy . she said said no why is something wrong flora said softly trying not to let the girls here. ahh can you come to linphea miele said yeah we are leaving an one hour . flora said great i will see you then miele said nerverosly hung u were shaking raf said ok anyways i need to tell you something they look just like ! every one looked at her. so what about are eyes and hair color i mean...let me finish they are faries .miele said but got cut off by raf. wait i thought faries was just a fairy tale .becase they are good at hiding there secert. any ways there hair and eye color is way different. thank goodness every one sighed in releif. back with the winx girls somthing still is not rigth stella said she thought for a sec. i got then there outfits literaly turned into a bush. stella every one scolded what ...to much. you think tecna said let me try again this time flora was wearing

a light pink off-the-shoulder top with a single pink flower strap on her left shoulder and a beige chest-belt with pink flowers down the middle and a long skirt with pink, light pink, and beige with pink plaid pattern boxes and gold thread-lines making four sections of the skirt, and the 2nd section is plain pink. Her shoes are light brown cowgirl boots with tan flaps on the front of her feet that is decorated with a single green diamond. She also wears light pink earrings with three circles ending in five pink beads and pink bangle bracelets on her left arm. Her hair is down in the back while the front is puffed at the top of her head and tied into a bun that turns into a braid while her bangs are spread out across her forehead with the left side reaching her collar bone and the right only reaches her cheek.

musa was wearing

a magenta midriff top with beige straps down the middle, pink straps below her shoulder with beige frills, beige straps, and beige frills at the end of the top. She also wears a long skirt with the first few inches magenta, but the rest is red, pink with beige plaid designs, and magenta boxes. She accessorizes with light blue pearl earrings that ends in a pale blue fan-type jewel with magenta pearls along the bottom, a pale blue gem-like necklace, a brown belt with a whitish-blue circle buckle that has light blue gems inside and outside of it with a beige circle that has pale teal around it with beige gems dangling from it, and a pale blue bracelet with pale yellow gems and pale teal around it. Her shoes are light brown and tan cowgirl boots with magenta bases and heels. Her hair is down in the back with most of the front and a twisted light blue highlight tied in a bun in the back with down bangs.

tecna was wearing

a long dress, the top portion is soft greenish-yellow with a gold strap attaching the sides together, while the middle is brown with a strip of pale lavender pointing down from the top and decorated with soft lavender pearls down the middle leading to green laces(making the middle look like a corset), and the bottom portion/skirt is made out of green, yellow with brownish-gold plaid designs, and pale turquoise boxes with a soft greenish-yellow ruffle hanging from the middle of the skirt. She also wears a pale lavender gem-made necklace, a pale lavender ribbon-tied bracelet, and a tan belt with a pale lavender oval-buckle that has soft green accents. Her shoes are light brown and tan cowgirl boots. Her hair is in its Season 1, 2, and 3 form, but the top of her head is puffed up and decorated with a pale lavender clothed behind her head and dangles to her waist with a soft green flower on the left side A/n look on winx club wikia i am to lazy to write the rest . thank you stella musa said


	3. a n note

im doing this at school my mom took my stuff away so i will not do it at all untill i get my grades up.


End file.
